


Gleann na Dùin

by Beaknighted, SICProwl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Claudeth is platonic but really loving?, Co-Written, Dimileth is romantic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He just wants her to be happy no matter what, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Writers Hot Potato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaknighted/pseuds/Beaknighted, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SICProwl/pseuds/SICProwl
Summary: When the winds of March are wakening the crocuses and crickets,Did you ever find a fairy near some budding little thickets,...And when she sees you creeping up to get a closer peekShe tumbles through the daffodils, a playing hide and seek.~Marjorie BarrowsPunishment for entering a fairy ring is a direct consequence of crossing the boundary from the human world into a land controlled by fae. Outside the circle of mushrooms life goes on as we expect it to; inside the circle, where fairies dance, the rules of social conduct, physics, and even human fate change.King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd can only hope to escape this land with his determination, skill, strength and wits.Too bad there was a pretty fairy girl distracting him.[Dimileth & Platonic Claudeth]





	1. Chapter 1

Bright sunlight trickled through Hawthorne trees and lush foliage, drying any moisture from the morning dew and leftover rainfall from the previous night. Birds flittered between these branches, picking fresh berries and building new nests for the coming season.The undergrowth below seemed to be quieter - though just as lively as a pair of squirrels chased one another across the dirt trail and up and around a thick oak, before disappearing into the leaves.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, King of Faerghus, and his ever loyal vassal, Dedue, rested a moment on their path. They had been on a tour of the border for some weeks, something he personally did every year. As they sat atop their horses to drink from canteens, the forest to one side caught Dimitri’s eye. 

_Gleann na Duin_ was known to be the home of fairies, the **_Sidhe_**, and so was usually avoided. 

Dimitri, despite the respect he had for Fae lore, couldn’t help but think this forest would be a fine place to hunt.

He climbed off his horse, the beast nickering and shifting from hoof to hoof as he set an intent gaze just inside the tree border.

"Give me a moment, Dedue. I would like to go check something."

“As you wish, your Highness. “ Dedue gave a small bow from atop his own horse, and began to rummage in a saddlebag for fruit and cheese for when his master returned.

Dimitri stepped through the thicket of trees with little trouble, pretty pebbles and stones skittering about his steel boots while his hands worked to push aside branches. He almost had to fight a twig to release strands of blond hair, gauntlet swatting impatiently at the offending appendage before he was free.

He released a short exhale.

_Then immediately felt how different the atmosphere was. _

Hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His skin shuddered in soft prickles and the king had a strange urge to sneeze. But none of it compared to how fast his heart began to **_thumpthumpthump_** in his chest.

Dimitri swallowed, recalling stories of men who experienced the same sensations - to fall for the allure of the bizarre and unique, only to disappear without a trace. Never to be seen from again.

Yet there was a game trail ahead. Something that was more nature-made, _more_ _familiar,_ then a string of stories that were told to him as a child. And so he curiously followed it, wondering what kind of animal had made it.

A breeze wafted past his ear, carrying the sound of lilting flutes. He focused, eyes closed and hand gripping his lance as his ears strained for the pleasing melody.

_Soft high notes...long, gentle, wistful._

Dimitri turned to what he thought was the east and notes that it’s the same direction as the game trail. How convenient.

The warrior King crouched and studied the soil, observing a mixture of game; rabbits, maybe a boar, even deer. He blinked and stood up, curious at what other varying creatures reside here and how many could fill the tables and stomachs of the people in his home.

He ventured further in, careful to stay on the trail while straining his ears for the soothing melody.

As he ducked under a fallen tree, the King spotted claw marks on another nearby, possibly a bear. He must definitely make plans with the others for a grand hunt here. Dimitri smiled at the thought of his friend Felix, excited for a hunt but pretending not to be. 

A moment more and he stopped in his tracks. The forest was nearly silent, the flutes were no longer playing. He spun back the way he came, and realized he had gone much further than intended. The tree line was no longer in view. Instead, bright blue eyes focus on the tall stones he had just passed through, and the mushrooms at his feet. He cursed, and pushed back down the path with a new sense of urgency.

Then everything grew quiet.

A kind of quiet that rang in one's ears after a powerful spell. The kind that set your teeth on edge and made your mind ache for the simplest of sounds.

Dimitri couldn't help but feel unnerved. The back of his neck felt like it was **_burning_** while every inch of his skin grew cold with foreboding.

He sneezed before cursing under his breath, feeling like the noise echo loud enough to fill the entire forest.

The King looked around, on edge when he saw nothing but underbrush, trees, and stillness.

"I should head back…” He said, unsure why he was talking out loud. “Dedue will grow worried."

But as he looked through the trees, Dimitri realized he didn't recognize the path he just walked. The colors were different, the smells too. There were plants here that he had never seen before, and he realized belatedly one had snaked around his ankle and was attempting to pull him down. He recoiled in surprise(and maybe a little in horror), tearing the vine from the ground in the process.

His eyes scrambled to find something, anything familiar. Finding nothing, the King decided to take a chance.

"Dedue! Dedue can you hear me!?” 

He yelled in the direction he thought he came from. His words don't seem to travel as far as they should - simply eaten by the trees. 

The silence fell thick again and Dimitri knew he had to move. He picked a direction and started to walk. More plants, this time with thorns, crossed his path and he cut them down with his lance. He thought he saw eyes staring at him from the foliage but he ignored them, trying to look intimidating (he'd been told he's very good at it). 

Dimitri looked for any sort of landmark he thought he could use, wildly wishing he had not gone on this adventure in the first place. All of the trees felt like they were blending together, branches entwining and blocking anything resembling a path.Bushes latched onto his armor and acted more like prickling thorns than normal leaves. He found himself tripping over rocks, plowing through deep pools of mud, even push through what looked like a wall of _vines._

“Blasted-!”

He stopped, suddenly feeling a gaze on him that made his entire body feel on edge. 

The grip on his lance tightened as he spun around, arm raised at the ready only to face nothing but a wall of trees and brush that looked more overgrown than when he first walked through it. Eyes narrowing, Dimitri slowly lowered his weapon despite how tense and on guard he felt.He took no more than a few steps before he realized he could hear it again. 

** _The flute._ **

Dimitri turned left the moment he felt the tune tickle his ear, making long strides and leaps as he chased after the ever-quickening melody - fighting off creeping vines and sticky thorns.

The music rose to a pitch, digging into his mind, and ringing in his ears as he shouldered past two trees that had fallen together. In his haste, he walked into something soft as it wrapped around his face. Spider webs clouded his vision and tickled his nose. Dimitri swiped at the threads in his eyes, and when they were clear he stopped dead in his tracks. 

He couldn’t see it, but he sensed something large sneaking up from behind. He gripped _Areadbhar_ tighter and rolled onto the balls of his feet, preparing for whatever may come. It happened quickly. A large, hairy, segmented leg punctured the ground in front of him and Dimitri dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the glistening fangs of a giant spider. Its many eyes sparkled at the sight of its prey as it lunged again. 

Dimitri had dealt with much worse than this, and the spider was too slow. He strafed again, underneath the giant foreleg, spinning his lance and removing the appendage before burying the blade deep into the creature's middle. It hissed in agony, venom spraying in all directions as the beast writhed, falling to the ground with a thunderous crash and curling in on itself before becoming still.

Adrenaline coursed through his blood like a burst of magic, making his skin tingle with energy and his breathing hard with exhaustion. His grip on _Areadbhar_ loosened as he closed his eyes and allowed the peace to wash over him. But no peace came; not when worrying thoughts tainted his mind and making him wonder if he’d **_ever_** get out of this place. It didn’t help that it was so quiet too - no singing birds or rustling of brush, just an eerie feeling and a gigantic, dead spider that left him reeling.

That was when Dimitri realized the music had stopped playing.

_That is probably a bad sign,_ the King thought while wiping his bloody blade on the grass.

Looking around, he spotted a dim light far in the distance as it filtered through the trees. It seemed promising (and perhaps his only option) as he walked towards it, not noticing the corpse of the spider twist and **_twist_** until it bursts into a cloud of flowers and fairy dust.

Dimitri strained to listen for the flute, but found only silence that was both eerie and comforting on his trek - his escape - from this strange place. Leaves rustled in the wind and he glanced up, watching them bristle against the sky while the tree branches stayed strong against the agitated gust. He noted he still couldn't hear any animals, a fact that kept him on guard in case there were more of those long legged beasts around. 

Scowling, he looked around again, finding he did not like this place one bit. 

With quickened steps, the King became more determined than ever to escape this maddening forest with it's insane, terrifying creatures. Giant spiders.Strange pathways and plants that try to trap and bind_. _This place was certainly treacherous and bizarre - a death trap for all those foolish enough to venture in. **Foolish people like him.**

Dimitri pushed through the tree line with angry, clumsy swipes of his lance; not allowing the branches and leaves to block his path to freedom and sanity. Despite wishing he could direct his anger at himself for being stupid enough to be lured in, he couldn’t help but feel relieved when he stumbled into a small clearing. 

Though the surrounding forest signaled he had yet to reach freedom, he found the little area a welcoming sight from snagging brush and creeping trees. Just the sight of what looked like a freshwater pond made him smile, but his eyes couldn’t help but flicker at the reflection that rippled across the surface.

His breath hitched and he looked up.

Dimitri thought visions like this only happened in fairy tales. 

A girl, somewhere around his own age, sat next to a small pond surrounded by flowers and reeds. A ray of light shines through the treetops, perfectly haloing a head a fluffy _light green_ hair that wrapped around a beautiful, placid face and shining green eyes. They widened just slightly at his appearance, her body still as she sat at the edge of the pool with fingers dipped into the water and little fish nipping at the tips. Dimitri's attention traveled down following a curvy torso covered in a simple dress to pale legs and bare feet. 

He stood stunned, unable to tear his eyes away or keep himself from stammering like he had as a schoolboy. "A-Ah. Good -"

Dimitri was so mesmerized, he didn't notice the boar charging in behind him.

The girl covered her gasp with her hand as Dimitri is plowed into the pond; the grunting, grumbling, huffing pinkish-red boar stomping in place before she waddled off. Just as she disappeared under the brush, the blonde stranger broke the surface, his arms flailing and head spinning around as he tries to find what had hit him.

The girl relaxed back on her knees and leaned close, face plain but eyes shining with slight concern. "Are you all right?"

Dimitri spun at the sound of her voice, mouth gaping and face lit with confusion, awe, and bewilderment.

"O-Oh, uh, yes! Yes, I'm quite fine!" 

There didn’t seem to be a bottom to this pond. Luckily he knew how to swim since Sylvain had once pushed him into a lake years ago. He reached for the edge and began to climb up out of the bank. The girl reached out and took his arm to help, and Dimitri thought he might fall back in from the shock he felt at her touch. 

He clambered out, neck red with embarrassment as he tried to stand and look like the King he was, despite being a sopping wet mess. "Er...I'm sorry for..." His hand waved vaguely at the pond, and the forest beyond. "...this. F-for disturbing you." Her hand still hadn't left his arm and he imagined he can feel its heat through his gauntlet. "Ah. I think I am lost...I don't suppose...?" His eyes never left her face

The girl tilted her head at him curiously, "You've must've walked a long way to end up here."

Dimitri couldn't help but rock on his feet at the sound of her voice, finding that it somehow made his heart tickle, but in a good way.

"Y-Yes, I must have." He swallowed, mouth dry. "You see, I was with my friend, Dedue. We were out on patrol when I seem to have wandered off. There was a trail and some music..."

Now he was just babbling like a fool while this <strike>pretty girl</strike> **beautiful woman** looked up at him with apt interest.

"-And then I found this clearing and you and...uh, well, you know the rest of course.".

Her eyes crinkled up at the side, and the corners of her mouth turn up just slightly. A tiny breath huffed out of her nose as she remembered the last few minutes. Such a small change and yet it was like the sun shining through the clouds. 

"Ah. I- My name is Dimitri." He gave a small bow, tendrils of his damp hair sliding in front of his eyes. He was shocked when a small hand pushed them out of the way and the woman's face appeared in front of his own, much closer than before. 

"Dimitri." He swore hers is the voice of an angel's. "My name is Byleth."

The King straightened up quickly, wondering if he would ever have a chance to get his feet back under him. "Byleth. I-It's nice to meet you. Do you...do you know the way out of this forest?”

Byleth frowned and placed her hand on her face in thought, "Not particularly."

Dimitri found he could not understand what she meant by that. Did she live here?If so, she should surely know the way out - or at the very least - around the area.

"I'm sorry, I don’t understand..."

But Byleth was looking away from him now, hand back on his arm, making him freeze as he zeroed in on it. He couldn’t help but marvel at how small and fragile it looked against his rough, black armor.

He suddenly wondered how it compared to his actual arm and wanted to see.

"It's growing late," Byleth said softly. "It would be unwise for you to wander around alone in the dark."

He looked up, trying to see through the tree tops. It had gotten darker and he hadn't noticed. But Dimitri knew he needed to get out sooner, rather than later, even if he could feel the temptation to stay tugging at him. He chuckled darkly. 

"Despite the last few minutes, I can take care of myself. If you'll only point the way, I think I could be out before full dark." 

He felt her hand twitch. Byleth shook her head slowly. "I don't think you will. My father's house is near. Come, get dry. You can try to leave in the morning."

Dimitri wanted to argue, but the truth was he was getting cold, and he had already had enough of this forest for one day. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted more time with this girl he had just met, as well. He nodded reluctantly, and let her start to drag him away. 

"The morning, then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Despite the last few minutes, I can take care of myself. If you'll only point the way, I think I could be out before full dark." 
> 
> He felt her hand twitch. Byleth shook her head slowly. "I don't think you will. My father's house is near. Come, get dry. You can try to leave in the morning."
> 
> Dimitri wanted to argue, but the truth was he was getting cold, and he had already had enough of this forest for one day. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted more time with this girl he had just met, as well. He nodded reluctantly, and let her start to drag him away. 
> 
> "The morning, then."

Byleth's eyes grew soft and Dimitri couldn't help but feel like he'd been put under a spell. The edges of his vision seemed fuzzy while his stomach was performing backflip after backflip. He didn't fight her hand on his as she lured him through the forest - merely stared at the way her hair bounced with each step or how she'd glance backwards, as if afraid he would disappear.

Dimitri didn't even notice the slight pitches of the flute that came from each and every direction; a noise that made Byleth feel on edge the closer they got to her home. Normally, the King would question such behavior and find it suspicious but...

"There," Byleth gestured through the trees at a small, modest cabin and a barn next to it. "Father should be finished with dinner by now."

Dimitri swallowed, his mouth suddenly watering at the smell of potatoes and meat. Perhaps he could eat a little for his journey...

The lass turned to look at him, her eyes practically sparkling like star-light and making Dimitri realize that such dazzling eyes were _not normal_. Finally, he found himself all too aware of her slightly too large eyes, pert and lovely mouth, the pointed tips of her ears, and the soft glow her hair that seemed to radiate as the sun starts to set.

"I'm sure we'll have enough if you're hungry. You'll need the energy after a long day."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly, the reality of where Dimitri is crashed down on him like the side of a mountain. Gleann na Duin, this forest was said to have been haunted by fairies for ages. The villagers nearby used stories of this place to scare their children. Dimitri believed in the Fair Folk, had heard many of the tales himself, but he had grown up in Fhirdiad, a city far from anywhere that would be touched by the fae. He hadn't heeded the warnings, or even thought to. Even as he stared dumbstruck at the woman in front of him, the spitting image of some of the pictures the King remembered from books in his childhood, he was having trouble believing.

Had he struck his head? Was Dimitri dreaming somewhere on the forest floor, still well within earshot of Dedue? He honestly hoped so. The stories didn't often have good endings for men who trespassed on fae lands.

Dimitri had dropped his arm from Byleth’s hand when he stopped. She stared up at him, a mild look of wounded confusion on her face. Warnings about the fae belatedly cross his mind as Dimitri sheepishly tried to recover.

"I-I wouldn't want to give your father any ideas of impropriety. Please, go ahead." He motioned for Byleth to go ahead of him. She didn't look like she understood, but she nodded and turned back towards the little cabin. As the fairy(?) maiden took a step towards her home, Dimitri took one step back towards the forest - his mind whirling as she glanced back. He stood straight, giving her a meek look and a little wave before she turned back around, thinking he was following.

The King took this time to turn around and bolt it. Without so much as a glance back, the blonde was through the thickets and wildflowers before Byleth could be none the wiser. And so he ran. He ran and he ran and ran. Dimitri ignored how heavy his breath was to his ears, or how loud and hard his heart was pounding in his chest. He could not fathom the strange, almost frolicking music that seemed to match his steps.

It was toying with him. The forest was toying with him like a cat pawing at a meager field mouse. Dimitri could feel his anger rise at this stab at his pride, having gotten out of worse situations then this ten times over. Large scale battles? Whatever. A pack of wild, ravaging snow lions near the brink of starvation? As if. Hells, even Felix's snarky attitude was more of a challenge!

This forest was nothing! He would conquer it. Conquer it like the **King he was**.

Dimitri sped up and burst through a clearing, skidding to a stop when he realized he was _back where he started_.

This forest was toying with him...

And now the girl who'd only gotten halfway towards her home was looking at him like he is some fool. Gods, he felt like a fool. Especially when she rushed up to him with concern in her voice. "Are you alright? Did you suddenly fall ill?"

Dimitri was thankful that she didn’t notice his failed escape, but damn he was also angry and tired. He rubbed his hand over his face, trying to regain his composure and catch his breath. His eyes scanned Byleth, looking for any sign of duplicity. Either she is genuine, or a very good actress. Unfortunately for Dimitri, he didn’t know enough about fairies to be able to say one way or the other.

The King sighed, momentarily defeated. "Actually, I think I need to sit down." The fae girl (and it was still difficult to admit that that's what she must be) curled her arm around his elbow, and he barely noticed in his current state. They began to walk back towards the cabin together, while Dimitri tried to think of ways he might escape, when the door to the cabin opened and a grizzled older man stepped through.

Everyone stopped, the new man's eyes meeting Dimitri’s and then Byleth's, and then back to Dimitri's. He studied him thoroughly, as if questioning if what he was really seeing was true or not. Dimitri took this moment to study him too, his own gaze searching through his still damp hair. The King could add wet, tired, and cold to the list of things that had made this day worse.

And by the way the stranger was looking at the fae on his arm with a worried frown - Dimitri knew he would be adding "Protective Guardian" to that list as well.

The man turned back towards the door, not bothering to look over his shoulder at them. "Well, don't just stand there. Bring him in."

Byleth followed, pulling a reluctant Dimitri inside. It was a small cabin with a main living area and kitchen, and what he assumed are two cramped bedrooms to the side. He had to duck when he went through the door. The other man, Dimitri assumed must be Byleth's father, is setting a place at what looked like a hand-carved table up against one wall. The almost heavenly scent of meat stew came from a pot hanging over a fire in a fireplace, with a stuffed armchair nearby. It was a cozy home, and the King is just a little comforted by being inside.

The fae woman stepped away for a moment into one of the side rooms, and came back with a towel. She threw it over his head and began to rub his hair dry. It was so embarrassing that Dimitri forgot himself and took hold of her wrist. "It's okay! I can do this myself." He blushed at the look of disappointment that crossed her face, and chanced a look at her father, who just rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Well, don't just stand there. Come and sit down. Tell me what’s happened."

Byleth pulled away to walk towards the fire, and Dimitri reluctantly followed. He couldn't help but want to keep his guard up, especially with this fae girl's father staring at him like a collector would a butterfly.

He was pulled from their staring contest when Byleth forced him to sit in the armchair, letting the fire warm up his side as she began to dry his hair with the towel once more. Dimitri blushed but couldn't bring himself to stop her again, the more so because her father was within arm's reach and would probably do it himself just to scare him.

"H-Hello, sir." His voice didn't sound like it's usual deep and intimidating growl, the one he used to face opponents. He couldn't help but feel like a tiny boy again, squaring up with his instructor. "I...Got lost in the woods."

The other man stared down at him blankly, "I can see that."

"Ah, well..." This was certainly awkward.

The towel stopped moving as Byleth turned to her father. "He needs a place to stay the night." The older man scowled, and rubbed the back of his neck. Tired brown eyes moved between his daughter and Dimitri. "Just one night?"

The younger man gave a determined nod. "I will leave in the morning."

Byleth's father looked skeptical, one corner of his mouth pulling back as he examined the other in front of him. "You can sleep in the barn. My name is Jeralt, and you've already met my daughter, Byleth." His eyes narrowed at the last part of his sentence. Dimitri fought back the instinct to squirm.

Meanwhile, Byleth scooped a helping of stew into a bowl, and she handed it to Dimitri with a glowing smile. He was only just starting to relax again, but now the King felt every muscle in his back tighten up in nervousness. "You're hungry, aren't you? Please, eat something."

He stared at the bowl in his hands, at a loss for what to do. Now that he suspected where he was, all the stories he had been told were coming back to him, and all the lessons they gave. One of the more common themes was this one: never eat food given to you by a fairy. In fact, never accept any gifts at all, unless you wish to be beholden to them.

Dimitri looked around, desperate for some excuse. The best he could do, as his gaze landed on Jeralt, was a weak "I-I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I'm just too tired to eat." Jeralt looked back at him, and gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Byleth's mouth pursed, her eyes looked fretful despite how very little her face moved. The look almost made Dimitri feel bad, especially when she glanced at her father for help. Luckily, Jeralt showed some mercy and took the King's bowl to give to his daughter.

"Don't push him too hard. He isn't a baby animal that needs coddling."

Byleth still looked put out, but didn't question her father as she took her food to the table to eat. Dimitri watched her go, a bit relieved that she wasn't forcing any kind of strange fairy magic on him. Jeralt cleared his throat, making the King turn back to him, face hot with embarrassment at being caught staring at the man's daughter.

"So," Jeralt grabbed a spare stool by the fire and sat in front of the blonde to talk low. "You got a life outside of this place?"

Dimitri blinked, finding the question odd. "Of course."

The man nodded, though he was scowling. "Then make sure you keep your eyes forward and off Byleth if you want to see it again."

Dimitri sank back into the chair, away from the older man. It was sound advice, even if it came in the form of a threat. "I intend to, sir. I really must leave in the morning."

Jeralt nodded. "How long were you lost?"

"Since this afternoon, if I had to guess." Was it really only a few hours?

"Did you meet with any trouble?"

At that, Dimitri let out a small, sad, laugh. "Trouble? Only plants that tried to hold me down, monstrous spiders, and animals knocking me into ponds." Not to mention beautiful women.

Jeralt groaned, and rubbed his temple with one hand. "Claude."

Byleth perked up from her spot at the table, spoon halfway to her mouth. "He's out in the forest tonight. We heard his flutes on the way back."

"Of course you did," Jeralt grumbled while scratching his head in frustration.

Byleth finished her bite, her blank gaze on Dimitri. He tried to keep from staring back, but he could feel her intense gaze on the back of his neck and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Byleth, why don't you finish up then go to bed."

Said girl frowned and made a move to object but paused when her father held up a hand to stop her. "I'll set up the kid's bed for the night - you need to rest. You spent most of the day cleaning."

Byleth continued eating her stew, pouting now as she went back to staring at Dimitri. It still made the King feel nervous and...well, excited? He had to squash that feeling. There was too much for him to worry about. As much as he appreciated the attention of a nice, interesting, beautiful girl, there is too much danger here and Dimitri sensed that she was at least a small part of it - possibly was quite a large part of it. So he tried to ignore the hairs rising on his neck, and the flush creeping up his face. "Er. W-Who is Claude?"

"He's a friend." "He's a monster." The other two spoke at the same time. Byleth let out a huff of annoyance. "Papa, you know that isn't true."

"Tell that to the scarecrow he used for target practice. Or the skin I was drying that he used to paint that lewd scene. Today I discovered that all of our buckets have holes in them, and I'd be willing to lay down money that is Claude's fault too." Jeralt turned his eyes to Dimitri and his face said he'd had it up to here already. "Claude is a trickster, and you'd be better off avoiding him entirely. But it seems you've already caught his attention. It's for the best you ended up here, instead of wandering out in the trees tonight."

He sighed tiredly and stood up. “When you're ready, come with me and I'll get you settled in the barn.” Dimitri raised his brows and quickly stood, casting one last gaze at Byleth as he followed Jeralt out the front door again.

Byleth watched them both leave the house closely, her eyes catching hold of Dimitri's just as he stepped out the door. Her reward for finally catching his gaze was a soft, pink blush that spread all across the blonde's cheeks while his mouth opened and closed, as if thinking twice at saying anything before he followed her father from the home.

Dimitri let out a long sigh of relief when their gazes broke, but only grew tense again when he noticed Jeralt looking back at him. He swallowed, glancing towards the woods for some hope of escape for whatever this man may have planned. But he knew it would only lead back to the clearing with the little hut, strange barn, and an even stranger girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time:
> 
> Byleth watched them both leave the house closely, her eyes catching hold of Dimitri's just as he stepped out the door. Her reward for finally catching his gaze was a soft, pink blush that spread all across the blonde's cheeks while his mouth opened and closed, as if thinking twice at saying anything before he followed her father from the home.
> 
> Dimitri let out a long sigh of relief when their gazes broke, but only grew tense again when he noticed Jeralt looking back at him. He swallowed, glancing towards the woods for some hope of escape for whatever this man may have planned. But he knew it would only lead back to the clearing with the little hut, strange barn, and an even stranger girl.

Jeralt stopped at the entrance of the barn and turned on his heel, "You need to leave tonight."

The young King stopped, staring at the older man. "What?" 

"The longer you stay here, the more chances there will be to trap you. You said you have things to do, so you have to leave tonight."

Dimitri broke into a cold sweat. "I- I already tried! I left, and I came back here! I've been trying to leave all day!"

Jeralt paused as he lead his horse from the barn, gear in his other hand. "That was likely Claude. I'll distract him. Go back the way you came, don't stop for anything."

"Why are you doing this?" Dimitri took the saddle from Jeralt and threw it on top of the horse.

The old man sighed. "I don't want you to be stuck here like me."

Dimitri took a moment to study the man, noting he looked less fuzzy then his daughter, less...magical. In fact, the male looked grizzled and more human than anything he'd seen all day. Crows feet lined his narrowed eyes, and his hair was windswept with a bit of dust and braided back in a normal style.

It was a vast difference from Byleth. Though he could see the similarities between them with their blunt way of things, she held a more grace, her steps were light and her skin unblemished and hair wild, yet beautiful and silky-No No No NO!

He shook his head and looked to Jeralt, "Is it her that keeps you here?"

That made the man snort, "Don't ask too many questions or you'll end up with answers that just weigh you down. If you really are trapped here too you'll have plenty of time to grill me later. Get going." 

Dimitri reluctantly mounted the horse. He didn't like leaving this man here if he really was trapped, but he didn't even know how to save himself. Perhaps once he was free, Dimitri could come back with a rescue party. He nodded at Jeralt, and kicked the horse into a trot facing the way they had entered the clearing.

Jeralt waited until the young man disappeared into the trees, then walked into the forest on the other side. As he disappeared into the shadows, he could already feel the angry scowl on his face. He crossed his arms and yelled into the dark. "Claude!"

"No need to shout."

Jeralt tapped his arm impatiently as the faun practically de-materialized from the shadows of the trees. He was leaning back against one of the trunks, his horns looking slightly smaller than the last time the human had seen him. The man didn't care enough to ask, but he was positive the fae used his horns as carvings for flutes, talismans and sometimes odd gifts for his daughter.

He didn't really care for the latter.

"You can quit playing with the kid now - he won't be coming back."

A toothy smirk crept onto Claude's face. Bright green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Won't he? That seems rude, after you and the Lady welcomed him into your home. Did he at least stay for dinner?"

"No, he's smarter than that."

"Smarter than you?"

Jeralt grit his teeth. "He's important, Claude. I'm not sure how. He can't be stuck here."

The faun just shrugs with a chuckle. "What do I care if you think a human is important? Weren't you also supposed to have been great? And yet here you are, and thanks to that so is the Lady.“

He crossed his arms, mirroring Jeralt's stance. "She likes him. I saw it the moment they laid eyes on each other. So long as that's true, he stays."

"You don't like him," Jeralt challenged, noting the annoyance that crossed the faun's face.

But Claude took it in stride as he pulled out his flute, idly puffing into the holes for wayward notes. "It doesn't matter if I like him or not. My Lady Byleth does and that's all that matters."

The father scowled, knowing it would be useless to deny such a thing. Not after the way Byleth had been staring with keen interest at the boy, more so than anything him or Claude had ever shown her. Even more so than when he'd first pulled out his sword when she was a wee child and told her they'd be learning how to use it.

No, this curiosity of hers was dangerous. A dangerously human thing that Jeralt was sad he was trying to have to rip away from her.

"Don't worry so much. She'll tire of him soon," Claude chuckled good-naturedly.

Jeralt wasn't so sure. He had felt the sparks when Dimitri and Byleth had been in the room together. It had made him want to throw the boy back into the pond. "You'll regret it if he stays. He'll take her from you."

Claude's smile is thoughtful. "Even if she doesn't tire of the human, she and I are connected. I will always be with her regardless of anyone's feelings but my Lady's own. I don't believe that will be the case though. Byleth is fae! The boy is nothing more than a toy to be played with until he is broken or she becomes bored. Then I will quietly remove him." He motions as if sweeping something away.

Jeralt only sighed, and hoped that the kid has somehow found himself able to break through the cage. The sinking feeling in his gut said that he would fail, though. And so Jeralt started to plan for a future with one more person in it.

"She's human too, y'know." Jeralt growled, but his glare was as half-hearted as his words.

Byleth is half human, half of him, yet she appeared more fae than anything. It scared Jeralt and he sometimes wondered if his teachings meant anything. If he meant anything to her...

Claude huffed and stretched, "Yes, well, we don't talk about that part."

At the sound of hooves, the faun winked at Jeralt, who groaned. "Don't worry so much. You'll make yourself sick. Let Milady have her fun, and the human will be gone before you know it." 

Jeralt turned to greet the confused and upset young man atop the horse as it rode back into the clearing. He knew that Claude had already vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His nightly escape had been a total failure. A complete and utter disappointment.

Well...almost.

Dimitri should have felt more upset (who wouldn't be?). He should be cutting down the very forest itself, rushing through like an unstoppable force ready to take down an unmovable wall. But how could he?

How could he be sad when Byleth gave him that smile.

Her pert, pink lips had only turned up slightly - a sight Dimitri felt is quite rare from the way Jeralt was staring. It wasn't just her smile that lit up, but her eyes. Dimitri could have sworn they glowed as beautifully as her hair.

Perhaps this failure wasn't so bad...

"You're still here."

The blonde bulk of a man stared dumbly as the lithe woman walked over and placed a hand on his arm. Her eyes were downcast and Dimitri had to keep himself from catching her chin to stop her.

"Yes, I'm still here." Dimitri couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face or the flushed feeling that spread throughout his chest.

"I was worried," Byleth glanced up at him briefly then back to the ground. 

Oh, if he were to die here, he was sure he'd be deliriously happy.

She took his hand and tugged, "Help me with the garden."

"O-okay."

Jeralt watched the two walk to the back of the stone cabin with a deep frown.

When Byleth had said 'Garden', Dimitri had thought a quaint little area with pretty flowers and herbs, colorful and beautiful like the woman who had a strange hold on him. He had not been expecting an entire farm.

"Ah..." Dimitri stared at her in stunned silence as Byleth placed a hoe in his hands.

They stood there for a few moments, gazing at one another as if waiting for...something, anything.

Byleth's eyes screwed up a moment and she motioned her arms as if she is holding a tool and swung at the ground. "Like this."

What? Oh. OH! Dimitri blushed darkly, "Y-Yes! I'm sorry, I was just..."

But Byleth merely nodded and patted his arm, as if praising him for understanding. He felt his flush creep down his neck in embarrassment when she walks away to pick some tomatoes.

She must think him a fool.

Perhaps she was right, especially considering Jeralt had caught him staring at his daughter for much longer then what was proper. Damn it. He just wanted to go home.

“Byleth, go water the potatoes."

The fae girl paused, brows furrowed just slightly with confusion. Dimitri couldn't stop himself from focusing on the little spot between her eyebrows, wondering if the scrunch there was normal for her or not. She was so hard to read and the blonde briefly wondered if all fae were like her.

"But..."

Jeralt didn't give her a chance to reply as he pushed a watering can into her hands. She glanced down at the tin can, then at her father. Dimitri expected her to talk back, but she only turned to go to the end of the field to water a plot.

He would have found the sight cute, but she surely couldn't water so much with a tiny can.

Ever the gentleman, Dimitri moved to help. But he was stopped by a hand on his chest. The touch made Dimitri recoil slightly, not used to casual contact. Normally he'd never take off his armor, but tilling a field was hard work and this oddly warm weather was making him break a sweat.

"It looks like a lot of work-"

"She'll be a while regardless." Jeralt grunted while gesturing towards the front of the house.

"I can help, it's no problem." Dimitri wasn't sure if it was safe with this man, even if he tried to help him escape.

But he had failed and the young man wasn't sure what the man planned to do. At least he knew what Byleth was doing.

Farming was easy. Fathers were scary.

"Don't bother," Jeralt motioned him to follow again. "We don't have any potatoes."

Dimitri faltered but caught on. There was no escape from this, it seemed.

Well, he supposed he would take it like a man, whatever this talk was going to be. So he trailed after the older male, lump stuck in his throat as they make it to the edge of the woods. Jeralt stopped, eyes set on the forest in front of him. Dimitri waited for the man to find his words. The King can’t help but recognize the look in his eyes.

_Desire_

For freedom? Peace? Dimitri wasn’t sure he’d ever know.

“You do know what kind of shit you’re in, right?”

Dimitri swallowed, unsure if he would put it that way. He nods.

“I’m not sure you do,” Jeralt grunted while kicking at a cat tail plant. “Where are you from? How’d you get here?”

The blonde explained what had happened the best he could (even if he didn’t understand it). He wisely omitted his family name and their, *ahem*, responsibilities.

“So from that direction.” Jeralt pointed to what Dimitri believed is the west and nods. The man looked thoughtful before speaking again. “Right. I suppose you’ll be better prepared to leave tonight.”

“P-Pardon?”

“You want to leave, don’t you?” Jeralt was annoyed now.

“Y-Yes, of course!” Dimitri felt like a fool, again. What was with this place?!

“Then we’ll be better prepared for your escape tonight. It won’t be easy.”

“I’m sorry, but what is this place? What is going on?” He was growing weary of all this. Surely someone would tell him something!

Jeralt gave him a pitying look and clasped Dimitri’s shoulder, making the younger male jump in surprise. “I’m sure you know what’s happening here.”

No! No he doesn’t!! “Wait, I need answers-“

“Byleth!”

Dimitri jerked away and glanced in the direction of the house. His eyes widen as a figure steps outside in black armor, HIS BLACK ARMOR. Jeralt had seen it too, and was turning toward her with an exasperated groan.

“Byleth! You take that off right now!”

The little figure waddled away, the collar of the chest plate reaching high enough to cover her mouth. Her mint hair was bundled around the shoulders and Dimitri almost laughed when she almost fell over in her escape.

No, wait!

He shook his head and grabbed Jeralt’s arm before he could get away. “Tell me what’s going on! Where am I?!”

Jeralt stopped, glancing back at Dimitri with a tilted smile that looked…sad.

“Kid, do you know the old tales? Of the fae and the rules?”

“Yes.” Dimitri was getting impatient. “Don’t eat offered food, don’t follow them to their home. Don’t step into a fairy circle.”

Jeralt laughed. “You’ve done a good job to ignore those warnings.”

“But I didn’t…” Dimitri scowled, refusing to believe what he had already started to suspect. “That would mean I stepped into a realm, THIS REALM! I didn’t cross any circle!”

“Kid,” Jeralt sighed as the age lines under his eyes grew deeper, “This forest, Gleann na Duin, IS a Fairy Circle.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Jeralt stopped, glancing back at Dimitri with a tilted smile that looked…sad.  
“Kid, do you know the old tales? Of the fae and the rules?”  
“Yes.” Dimitri was getting impatient. “Don’t eat offered food, don’t follow them to their home. Don’t step into a fairy circle.”  
Jeralt laughed. “You’ve done a good job to ignore those warnings.”  
“But I didn’t…” Dimitri scowled, refusing to believe what he had already started to suspect. “That would mean I stepped into a realm, THIS REALM! I didn’t cross any circle!”  
“Kid,” Jeralt sighed as the age lines under his eyes grew deeper, “This forest, Gleann na Duin, IS a Fairy Circle.”

Dimitri left the cabin with Jeralt's confirmation ringing in his ears. Gleann na Duin was a fairy realm, a trap without walls. No matter what direction he walked in he would always end up back where he started. He had been an idiot for trespassing through the treeline as he had, and now he was paying the price. Would he be stuck here forever? Would all his friend's come to think him dead and gone? The King's heart sank at the thought. He felt powerless.

_ There must be a way. In the stories, sometimes people come back.  _ He just had to figure out how. The answer, Dimitri thought, would probably lie with the girl he was chasing after. The one who had just stolen his armor and run away into the woods.

But why had she done that? Fae were supposedly meddlesome creatures. Was this just some form of mischief, or was there a darker purpose?

The King shook his head, knowing such thoughts would only distract him from his task. If he allowed the anger to settle in, then he'd make stupid decisions and possibly get even MORE lost. Dimitri exhaled loudly through his nose and picked up his pace, his body moving much more swiftly through the forest and avoiding most of the plants and trees that tried to snatch at him.

A triumphant smirk made its way to his lips before he rushed through a line of bushes and fell down a steep hill. Dimitri let out a startled cry as he tumbled downhill, feeling like he hit every rock, stick, and bump along the way.

Was the forest punishing him? It must be - his luck couldn't be this bad!!

Dimitri finally rolled to a stop after rolling through some thorn bushes, his face buried in the dirt and his psyche already done for the day. He would have gone back if he hadn't heard a soft gasp.

He looked up and saw the very fae he'd been looking for, sitting right in front of him.

Byleth looked ridiculous in his breastplate. His gambeson fell well past her knees, and he wasn't sure how she was walking in his over-large boots. The rest of Dimitri's armor was likely in the sack slung over her shoulder. From his position on the forest floor, the King needed a moment to take it all in.   


The fae girl stood stock still in shock, eyes a little wide at his sudden (embarrassing) entrance. Dimitri sat up and wiped the dirt from his face, fixing one frustrated eye on her through his fingers. On top of his failed escape attempt last night, he hadn't slept for all the stress. He was beginning to lose his patience. "What are you doing?" Dimitri's voice was harsher than he had meant it.   


Byleth looks like she might run, and honestly Dimitri would like to see it.

The fae shifted, feeling a little bad after seeing what kind of state the blond was in. "I...I'm hiding it."

Now that she said it aloud, she suddenly felt dumb. Maybe this was a trick Claude was playing on her? But he made so much sense when he suggested it and the deer fae always liked to tease her by taking her things. She never minded before, but looking at it now - perhaps she shouldn't have mirrored her friend's behavior.

Dimitri slowly stood up, hissing a bit as he stretched out bruises and cuts from his fall. He pinned Byleth with an incredulous steely blue eye. "Why? Is this some kind of game you're playing? If so, I'd like to know the rules before hand."

This was just such a silly situation to be in. He wanted to be angry at the green haired woman. But at that moment, and on that outfit, Byleth looked like a gremlin stealing away with a nights worth of loot. It was hard to take her seriously.

A guilty look passed across her face, making Dimitri feel both bad and good. Bad because he was the cause and good because it really meant she felt bad about her decision.

"Well..." She shifted and the armor creaked. "I just thought if I hid it, then perhaps...."   


"Perhaps...?" Dimitri stepped forward and took the sack from Byleth's hands. She made a small reluctant sound like she wasn't ready to give it up yet.

"Er...Claude said you would stay until you found it again." She felt bad, now that she actually thought about it.   


_ Claude again. _ The reasons were stacking up for Dimitri to put his fist through this Claude's face. He was really starting to sympathize with Jeralt. More to the point, this girl was apparently trying to keep him here, but didn't she know he was already trapped?

"I feel you need to find some better friends, Miss."

Byleth faltered at that, but her guilt was quickly replaced by a determined look. "Claude is a great friend! Him and his court!"

She didn't want to admit that Dimitri was the newest friend she had in a long time - not since she was a child did she meet anyone new. But she didn't want to admit that.

"B-Besides, he didn't make me..." Her voice died a little at that, "I thought maybe a game would be nice."

"A game..." He didn't have time for games. He didn't have time to be doing any of this. But she just looked so pathetic, practically swimming in his armor. It was hard to stay mad. Dimitri didn't want to admit to himself that the sight of this silly maiden, with her chin tucked into the collar of his breastplate, and two big pouty eyes peering out over the top, was cheering him up just a little. The atmosphere was lighter than it had been since he's found himself lost only yesterday.

The King huffed, still a little frustrated. "You'll have to think of a new game, miss. Why don't you take that off and I'll escort you back."

Byleth sighed, admitting defeat as she tried to shimmy out of the armor. The keyword was try, but she was obviously having trouble. Dimitri couldn't help but watch in amusement as her arms tried to wiggle into the armor like she were taking off a normal tunic. Instead she just ended up getting her arms stuck, losing her balance, then tipping over onto her back. The king blinked and couldn't stop the laughter from spilling out.

"Are you all right?" Dimitri asked between laughs, now standing over her to watch her let out squeaks of frustration.

"I may need help..."

He watched her rock back and forth for a moment like an overturned turtle as his laughter died away. Byleth's face grew slightly more flushed with either embarrassment or exertion (he couldn't be sure which) and Dimitri decided that was punishment enough as he knelt down next to her and undid the buckles on the side of the armor. He lifted off the chest piece and the girl rolled out before climbing onto her feet. The king picked up his breastplate and threw it onto his shoulder over the sack carrying the rest of his armor before turning back to Byleth

There she stood in front of him now wearing just his gambeson. She reached down past her knees to grip the hem, and started to put it up. As it climbed, Dimitri noticed he could only see a pair of well formed and bare legs appearing underneath.    
  
A sneaking suspicion dawned on him, and with his ears turning pink he stopped her from taking off the padded shirt. "Miss Byleth, are you wearing anything underneath?"

He noticed only the slightest confused furrow in her brow. "...No. Should I be?"

The king suddenly felt his whole body go red hot and his mind dazed as he tried to form proper words.

"M-Miss Byleth," Dimitri felt his hands start to shake as he pulled them away. "You shouldn't...it isn't-!"

His eyes looked back to his gambeson, thoughts on his clothes touching her bare skin. Though bigger in size, it still clung to her in the right places thanks to her shapely hips and bust. Dimitri couldn't help but feel jealous that it was touching her - but he also felt proud that she was leaving her touch on his clothes.

Dimitri shook his head, scolding himself for letting his mind go wild before he placed his hands on her shoulders where it was safe. "J-Just keep it on for now. We should head back and get you into your own clothes."

He didn't know how he was ever going to wear the gambeson ever again without imagining her standing there in the middle of the forest slowly hiking it up over her naked legs. Even now as he looked around trying to get his bearings, the girl's small body standing eerily still underneath his hands, he had to shut off any more thoughts about what lay underneath the cloth.

He looked up the hill he had fallen down previously. It was steep, and he didn't relish climbing it, or making Miss Byleth climb it...Once again Dimitri had to forcibly wrench his mind away from the image. This was too much. Was it her doing? She had already as much as said she was trying to keep him here in the forest, though somehow he was still having trouble thinking her actions malicious. Perhaps it was fairy magic, trying to lure him to stay?

Dimitri took one big step backwards, and Byleth's eyes followed him placidly. They would have to go around the hill, but in what direction? He let out a huff of breath, picked a direction and started to walk. "Come on then, miss. Let's get you back home again."   


So far, it didn't matter what direction he walked in, he always ended up back in the cabin. Time for another test to see if it was true.

Byleth stood in place for a brief moment, watching his back as he walked away before she quickly began to follow. Dimitri stayed silent as they walked along the steep hill as it seemed to curve to the right and towards a thicker area of trees. They stepped through a line of bushes that seemed to cling to Dimitri's legs.

The man scowled and found himself hopping through the brush as pricks of pain stuck to his leg. He cursed under his breath when he finally made it out, only to sigh at all the brown prickle plants now stuck to his pants. Dimitri began to pick them off one by one, flinching whenever one would poke his finger, some even breaking the skin like paper cuts.

Byleth came up to him and began to help him remove the thorny parasites, her face solemn as she collected them with ease. Dimitri noticed she was also free of any marks on her legs - a sign that the forest truly didn't like him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, catching him off guard. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

He sighed, standing up again and tossing the burrs on the ground. "I...do not think you did." It was true, though he wasn't sure he could trust his own judgement on the matter.   


"I just...did not sleep well last night, and I cannot find myself at ease in this forest." Why couldn't he just confront the girl? Did she know about his predicament? Was she the cause of it? The King looked down at her melancholy face and found he simply couldn't burden her with his problems. Byleth just seemed too...innocent? If she wasn't, than she was a very good actress - as the fae folk were said to be.

Dimitri scrubbed his face with his hands, suddenly feeling very tired. He was surprised when Byleth reached up and took one of his hands to tug him further into the trees.

"If you're tired, you should rest. Here." She paused next to a copse of thin looking trees. Placing her hand on one, she looked up into the branches. "Please? A place to rest for a moment?" The trees shook and leaves rained down from the canopy. By some magic Dimitri could not guess at, they fluttered to the ground into a neat pile. One he would have happily jumped on as a child.

"Wh-How?" Stunned, Dimitri was surprised when Byleth came up behind him and pushed.

He stumbled forward and fell into the heap of leaves, some scattering around him and others clinging to his clothes and hair. Byleth jumped in next to him, making him scurry back a little as she landed on her knees right next to him. Dimitri stared as she took some of the foliage out of her hair, "We can rest here. Nothing will bother us."

The king looked around, the entire area looking shadowed and dangerous and possibly full of wild animals that would pick them clean. "But-"

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, forcing his head into her lap so she could start her work on getting the leaves out of his hair.

"It's okay, just relax and I'll take care of you."

The statement made his heart race and the man couldn't bring himself to fight her as dainty fingers took leaf after leaf out of his tangled strands. He wasn't sure when he felt his body unwind, what with the smell of fresh leaves, the sounds of chirping birds and gentle winds, and then there was her lovely humming.

Dimitri had to resist the urge to lean into her hands. He had to fight back or he'd never leave this place - no matter how tempting it was!

But her fingers felt so good as they scraped over his scalp and run through his hair. And he had spent all night trying to escape already. He really was tired. So he found himself sinking back, only his mind unwilling as his body relaxed into her touch.

He lay there, nestled in her lap, eyes growing heavy, with the pretty fae girl running her hands through strands of his hair and humming a tune he had never heard. It was only a few moments of peace, however, before his imagination rebelled and recalled an image of bare legs. Bare legs that his head was currently resting on top of.   


Dimitri's eyes shot open, and he sat up with a start, scrambling to stand in a flurry of leaves. "I-I'm sorry, Miss! That was highly improper and I -" He turned to face her as he made to apologize.

Byleth sat with eyes wide in surprise, completely covered by leaves thrown up by his escape.

She blinked and blew away a leaf that was dangling from her bangs before looking at him curiously, "What's wrong? Are the leaves not soft enough?"

The tree behind her practically bristled when she asked that question, making Dimitri wary of stepping close to it again. He looked back to her, wetting his lips as he caught sight of her bare legs before he looked away again.

"N-No, it's not that. We should be going home - not staying around to nap." He glanced at her again, "I-I'm sure my clothes aren't that comfortable anyway - it's probably sweaty too."

That was an alarming new image he hadn't thought about and he wasn't sure what to make of it.   


She tilted her head in her hand, "Really? It doesn't smell bad."

The king swallowed, wondering when and why she'd even done that - and why did she have to tell him?! Now he was dealing with the thought of the fae inhaling his scent from his clothing, looking wistful and happy until she began to smell like h-

"I can take it off and go bathe if you're worried," Byleth said when he didn't answer after a moment and began to slip off the gambeson. "We can clean it too."

"No! No, that isn't necessary." Please! In his panic he reached over to hold the hem of the shirt down, closing his eyes to block out the view.   


Dimitri's mind scrambled trying to find some excuse to get off the subject of her wearing his clothes. "Ah. I've just remembered. Your father wanted your help...cleaning the barn?" It was such an obvious lie. He didn't want to admit to himself that he had very little idea how the more common folk spent their days.   


So he was surprised when she fell for it. She perked up and stood, Dimitri's shirt forgotten. "Oh. Okay then. I'll make you some tea when we get back."   


He wouldn't drink the tea, and he felt bad she would go through the effort. Furthermore, he hoped Jeralt would have mercy on him when they showed up and he saw the state that she was in, wearing just his padded shirt and covered in leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri sat on stone just inside the forest with his head in his hands, planning on what to do next. He had so far made no headway in his escape. Every time he left the cabin he would walk in a straight line and invariably come back out in front of the house again. This time, determined to learn something, he decided to mark his path. Taking out his knife, he marked an ‘X’ on a nearby tree.   


Dimitri looked his work before moving a few yards ahead to cut the next tree. Then the next, and the next - and soon he had a breadcrumb trail of marks left on tree trunks older than he could ever imagine.

It didn’t take long before the King found himself at the pond where he had met Byleth and made a mental note of his location.

"Perhaps, this must be close to the center..."

He turned to look the way he came, and then turned again, looks at another tree. The mark he made was gone. Surely it had been on this tree, but they all looked largely the same to him. Dimitri pulled out his knife again, when he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing?" Byleth, coming to feed the fish again. This was one of her favorite spots.

Dimitri spun on his heel, knife clenched tight in his fist in a defensive maneuver. Until he realized who it was, that is.

"A-Ah! Lady Byleth!" He quickly hid the dagger under his cloak, eyes wide as he looked over her. "I-I was just, going for a...a stroll."

Byleth blinked, moving closer to the King who seemed to grow more tense at each step.

It didn't help that she looked  **wonderful** under the light of the moon.

A tree root, he swore it wasn't there before, Dimitri could have sworn he saw it lift out of the ground by itself ( _ But that is not something that happens outside of stories _ ), but it was there and Byleth tripped on it. She started to tumble forward and Dimitri is forced to step forward and catch her. In his haste, he dropped the dagger to the ground.

Byleth dropped the tiny bag of food for the fish as she braced for impact, little crumbs of bread falling at their feet as Dimitri held her in his arms. Her small hands were pressed against his chest while his own laid on her waist. Her body was pressed close as well, closer than most women he had attempted at courting before giving up in shame.

Actually, this was probably the furthest he had gotten with a woman in such a context. The idea itself was enough to make him blush, but to be experiencing it like it was some silly romance novel?

The King would prefer to rush off to the frontlines of war then to be where he was now.

Blood, gore, the thrill of battle! He was always prepared for such things - but this?

Byleth's breath was warm on his neck, coming out in soft puffs like a feather tickling his throat. She was so small in his arms and her hair smelled so good.

"A-Are you all right?"

Gods, he sounded breathless!

To his utter embarrassment, Byleth seems unperturbed by their closeness. She wore the same neutral face she'd had for the most part since Dimitri had met her. She stepped forward, putting her feet back underneath her. Her hands remained on his chest, and she moved them slightly, as if feeling for something as a curious look floats across that placid face. The King of Fearghus felt his knees going weak. He couldn’t stand this! Delicately, he grabbed Byleth's wrists and stepped back for decency's sake. Weakly, he smiled back at Byleth to make up for the sudden distance.

A wind picked up, almost angrily rustling the nearby tree branches.

Byleth just looked up at him, curiousness gone. "I'm fine. Are you lost again?"

Dimitri felt his mind whirl like a tornado.

_ Lost? I'm lost, very very lost and I don't think I know what to do. _

"No. Well, perhaps..." He looked down at the ground, noting his knife had fallen among the little bits of bread. "I had been marking the way."

Byleth looks down then back up at Dimitri, "Oh. You shouldn't do that."

Dimitri looked up, perplexed and unaware he was still gripping her wrists. His armor creaked as he found himself focused on her more than his strength). 

"I shouldn't?"

The wind rushed through the clearing again, whipping up their hair in wild tendrils before quieting down.

"Claude doesn't like it. It hurts the trees."

Dimitri frowned.  _ Claude again _ . Whoever he was Dimitri couldn't decide if he wanted to meet him or not. Apparently he had considerable power here, was he keeping Byleth and her father captive? Like some wizard keeping a princess in a tower? He dropped Byleth's wrists and goes reached for his dagger, only to find it missing. The bag of crumbs remained, and Dimitri covered up his confusion by picking that up instead. He handed it back to Byleth.

"What are you doing out here? It's late. A lady like you should be asleep."

Byleth blinked, "I don't think I've ever had a curfew."

She actually found the thought amusing. There were times she would sleep during the day just to experience Claude's night festivities of lights, music, and food. Sometimes her father joined.

Other times she'd sleep as any normal being, slumbering in her bed right as the sun leaves or under the stars as the moon rises.

Perhaps it was different outside this place? She wondered just what else happened out there that she did not know about.

"Some of the fish only eat at night - during the full moon."

Dimitri looked up. Of course it was a full moon. It was always a full moon in situations like this. He started to follow Byleth as she walked back to the pond with her bread crumbs, and nearly tripped himself. A vine had wrapped around his ankles. Frowning again in annoyance, Dimitri kicked and tore the vines up from their roots. 

Byleth started to spread out her crumbs. The fish immediately rose to the surface, black and white carp glowing in the moonlight, twirling and dancing together as they ate their meal. Byleth looked peaceful as she watched them, and Dimitri looked peaceful as he watched her.

When Byleth finished and upturned the bag, she turned and sees Dimitri standing behind her with a curious look on his face. She almost looked surprised he was still there. 

"Do you need help back to the cabin?"

"Oh-! Uh..." He panicked slightly, as if suddenly remembering he was trying to escape. "I don't want to be a bother..."

But Byleth was already standing up, shooing away the tiny flowers clinging to her ankle. "It's no trouble - I am going back."

The King swallowed, wondering if it was best to call it a night. It's not like he was getting anywhere anyways, besides, he was sure Jeralt would be worried if he knew his daughter was out wandering these woods alone. With clinging plant life and all this talk of a Claude, he was sure it was no place for a gentle lady like her to be.

So he held out his arm and gave her a small smile, "Very well. It would be impolite for me to turn down a request from a beautiful maiden."

Dimitri sighed to himself. He wondered how he'll ever leave if he keeps getting distracted by pretty maidens luring him back to their homes. At this rate, he might as well start comparing himself to Sylvain. He smiled at the thought of what his old friend might say if he learned of this situation.

Daydreaming as he was, Dimitri didn't notice the bird's nest falling from the tree towards his head until it was too late.

Byleth glanced up the moment the nest made impact, sticks and old, empty eggs splattering on his head and tangling up in his blonde locks.

She blinked, noting the sour look on her companion's face and couldn't help but laugh.

The sound startled Dimitri and he turned to stare, completely forgetting his embarrassment as he stopped to watch in awe at how angelic her laugh was.

It was the first real emotion he thought he had seen on her face. He stood stock still, completely mesmerized, as Byleth reached up using his shoulder for balance, and brushed the sticks and feathers from his hair. 

"I told you you should not have cut the trees. I think Claude is angry with you. He can be relentless." 

Dimitri didn't want to hear more about Claude. He already didn't like him, and didn't need another reason. He felt himself take hold of Byleth's hand from his hair, almost as if it was moving on his own, detached from his brain.

"I suppose I must keep you close, then, to protect me from him."

Byleth's eyes lit up at the tone of his voice, a prickle of shivers rushing down her spine and making her want to hear more. Which was odd, right? This tone of his was deep, almost aggressive, yet...?

His eyes held that same questionable tone to it, a sharp, icy contrast to it's early soft and soothing waves of blue.

She stepped closer, unable to tear her gaze away. "He might see that as a challenge."

There was a loud crack as the base of a nearby tree, long dead from the look of its branches, gave way and fell in their direction. Dimitri tore his eyes away from Byleth as he grabbed her around the waist and jumped to the side, narrowly missing getting axed by one of its great limbs. He stood on his toes, tensing and ready to move again should something else happen, not caring that he is holding Byleth close. He noticed her shivering, but apparently it's not from fear.

"Claude!" She yelled into the forest, anger clear in her eyes and on her cheeks. Another emotion, and Dimitri found he was just as attracted to this one as the last. "Claude, you've gone too far. That was dangerous!"

There was no answer to her anger, just another shifting of the trees, rustling leaves, and soft brush of wind. She glared out into the night, knowing he was there,  **knowing** he was watching.

Dimitri was captivated by the way her eyes blazed and her voice rang out, yelling - no -  **commanding** for attention. The King experienced a shiver of his own as his hold on her became more possessive. He would look back on this and feel embarrassed, but was overall thankful that Byleth didn't notice.

Instead, the lady fae seemed to glare into the night, waiting for something. Moments passed before the wind finally calmed and a soft, sorrowful flute rang out.

Byleth spent another moment looking out into the trees. Whatever she saw seemed to satisfy her, and she sighed, closing her eyes and pushing away from Dimitri's armored torso. For a moment he didn't seem to want to let go, but then caught himself and his arms fell to his side as a blush crossed his face. He was suddenly very glad it was dark out.

"I'm sorry, he's really not usually like this. He's not dangerous. But I think, he doesn't know you. He only did that because I am here, I think." Byleth looked sorrowful, and this is an emotion Dimitri did not care to see. He curled his fingers to stop himself from reaching out again. 

"It seems I have made a poor impression, but Claude's actions are his own, not yours. You should not be the one apologizing." He held out his arm again for her to take. "Let us get back. I fear the sun will come up soon and your father will discover us both missing."  _ And I fear that he might do far more than Claude should he think we have been out all night together, alone _ .

Byleth wavered a moment, as if worried reacting would only upset Claude more. But she quickly brushed such a thought away, knowing the faun had no control over who she talked to or interacted with. If he was as mad as he seemed, then he could face Dimitri face to face - not be petty.

Hopefully that one sad note was what she thought it was and he truly felt guilty. Even if it was just a little. At best, he'd sulk for a few days.

"He drank quite a bit last night, so he'll be sleeping in late. But don't worry, I won't tell him where we've been."

Dimitri took Byleth's hand and put it back on his arm as he continued back to the cabin. "All the same, I do not wish to give him a reason to kick me out of the barn." 

Byleth's face was neutral again, and Dimitri found himself trying to think of ways to coax more emotions from her. "I tried to convince my father to let you stay in the house, but he seemed to think it wasn't safe. Maybe if I tell him I've gotten to know you better he will change his mind."

The King felt a familiar heat creep up his neck. "No! No need to tell him any such thing. He is right to have me in the barn and I am more than comfortable enough there." He thought this girl was far too defenseless for her own good, but cannot for the life of him think of a way to broach the subject with her father without getting himself maimed.

Byleth tilted her head, the action enough to signal curiosity.

"You're quite peculiar. Do all humans sleep like you?" She admitted to sleeping in  _ strange _ places, but never more than twice in a row. Not when there was a comfy bed close by.

Dimitri couldn't help but chuckle softly, making Byleth's ears feel hot with shy embarrassment.

"Not all humans are the same, as I'm sure not all fae are the same as well."

He was poking something in the dark, hoping for a little answer here and there that might tell him more about this place. Perhaps all fae were the same? Who was he to judge? He just needed to know how to deal with them.

Byleth nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. Sometimes Marianne likes the barn more than the forest."

Dimitri paled, wondering just who in seven hells was  _ Marianne _ ?

Oh dear, and said barn was in view... How...nice....


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri had gone out at night, as he had every night since becoming trapped in this place. He was determined to get back to Fearghus, his people would be worried when he went missing. 

This time he decided to follow the sounds of the flute. Jeralt had warned him about the one the flute belonged to, supposedly a powerful fae meant to protect this forest and those who dwelt in it. Now he stared up at the creature in question from inside a pit that had been cleverly hidden in the brush. 

Dimitri was actually rather embarrassed that he had fallen for the trap, but as he got closer to the source of the music he had found himself walking in a daze and not really minding where his feet fell. His thoughts were drawn away from escape and towards the girl with green hair sleeping back at the cabin and he thought perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to stay after all.

Three more steps and a rush of air and he had found himself on his knees, the wind knocked out of him at the bottom of a deep hole. The music stopped, and Dimitri looked up to meet a pair of bright eyes and a grin.

So this was Claude? The mighty forest guardian? Dimitri glared at the creature and its smile grew wider. Clearly he was enjoying himself at Dimitri's expense. But still, Dimitri had never seen a faun before, except for fairytale books when he was a child. Claude looked exactly like what he remembered in the pictures: Slender, tan, an unkempt mop of brown hair with a single braid, wily green eyes, and of course he stood on a pair of goats legs. Dimitri had never seen anything like it. He wore nothing except a wrap of golden fabric around his waist that climbed up his torso and over his shoulder and draped in the back like a cape.

"You're going about this all wrong." The faun cocked a brow as it kneeled down at the edge of the pit. "You'll never get out, so why not just accept it?" 

Dimitri wondered if he might be able to jump up and grab the creature, but it was probably too far and if Claude left then where would he be except stuck in a hole in the middle of a forest? "I cannot do that. I have responsibilities at home. I must leave this place."

Claude's expression shifted to curiosity. "Responsibilities, huh? A business to run? A farm to upkeep? Battles to win?" His gaze turned to something slightly more serious. "A lover to meet? A family to keep?"

Dimitri's face turned red as his thoughts once again went to a girl with green hair. He shook his head to clear it. He knew better than to give a fairy ammunition to use against himself. "That's none of your business. I simply must go."

Claude pursed his lips, "Are you sure? Well, I've got time to find out in any case. I can't let you go. The Lady likes you and so you stay until she tires of you."

"The Lady? You mean Byleth?" Dimitri looks up at the faun in shock. "You mean to say she is the one keeping me here?" He had not even stopped to think that perhaps she had not been as kind as she seemed. The truth was, from the moment Dimitri had seen her he had scarcely thought of anyone else. He thought he had been careful, but was he already under some fae spell?

"The Lady? You mean Byleth?" Dimitri looks up at the faun, confliction warring in his heart. "You mean to say she is the one keeping me here?" The thought had crossed his mind many times and he knew she was not as she seemed. But the truth was, from the moment Dimitri had seen her he had scarcely thought of anyone else. He thought he had been careful, but was he already under some fae spell?

The faun guessed what Dimitri was thinking. "Oh no. Not at all. She is far too nice for her own good." He seemed to think that was a detriment to her character. "No, I'm the only one here who can answer your prayers. Unfortunately for you I'm not inclined to do so." Claude looked proud of the power he held over this human, and that made Dimitri angry.

"Then what must I do?" He spread his arms in frustration as he looked up at the fae. "Shall I make her angry with me? Make her hate me so much that you will throw me out?" Just the thought of it made Dimitri's gut twist, but he would do what he must.

Claude expression shifted, and for the first time Dimitri thought that perhaps this creature may actually be as dangerous as he had been told. "If you value yourself you won't do anything untoward to the Lady." 

Dimitri felt as if the walls of the pit were closing in. He did not normally have a problem with enclosed spaces, but he thought he might start. The top of the hole was rising far far away, farther than he could climb. He would die and be forgotten down here, and only the insects feasting on his corpse would bare witness to it. Dimitri clenched his eyes shut, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and sick.

“Then what will you have me do!?” The king called out, voice demanding and deep despite how fearful he felt. Mortal men were nothing compared to this strange beast and his even stranger magic.

His heart was pounding and his hands felt clammy in his gauntlets. It was easy to hide the telltale signs of fear, Dimitri had done it many times before in the midst of battle as he swung his lance to sever a limb or take a man’s life. He stared death in the face many a times with a feral look of his own, but it was never enough to combat how he  _ felt. _

It’s easier to lie to an enemy about being brave - it’s harder to lie to yourself.

“I cannot stay here forever and I know you do not want me here either!” He swallowed, finding his mouth completely dry. “Let me go free and you’ll never see or hear from me again!”

Silence. No taunting or strange earth magic rumbling around him. Just silence.

Somehow it made him feel worse.

"Suppose we make a deal?" Claude's voice cut through Dimitri's panic. He opened his eyes and everything was as it had been. He wiped the sweat from his face with his hand and looked up again. Claude was sitting on the edge of the pit, his goat legs hanging down and a serious look on his face.

It was at this point that Dimitri noticed the faun’s horns. They were somewhat small, but still a decent size. Much like a young buck’s pair of antlers, they grew out from the sides of his head and branched forward like trees. The king couldn’t help but feel reminded of demons and trickery, much like darker cousins to fae - they too dealt in mischief that only seemed to harm the people around them.

IF there was one thing Dimitri knew about dealing with devils or the fae folk, it was this:  **Don’t make deals with them.**

They were never in your favor. Almost always, the fairy in question would try to trick you, or keep you from completing your end so they could get more out of it. They usually had bad consequences for the human foolish and greedy enough to try to get more than they had originally bargained for. Contracts with the fae folk were almost never a good idea.   
  
All the same, Dimitri didn’t see himself having much of a choice. He was trapped in a fairy circle, without any known way of getting out, and this creature before him apparently was the only one with the keys for his escape. Thus far, the King had not gotten the impression that Claude was a terribly merciful being. So the only option left seemed to be to take him up on his offer.

“Well?” The faun was growing impatient, the heels of his goat legs kicking the sides of the pit in a steady rhythm. It was really annoying.

Dimitri glared up at the faun, hating how he had to resort to this just to go home to his friends and what little family he had left. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed at making them worry like this and now this beast was blocking his way out; and all because of his fae mistress!

His lovely, beautiful, sweet, kind Byleth who only seemed to want to spend time with him and ask questions about the world outside. Dimitri briefly wondered if she felt as helpless as he, then squashed the thought immediately. 

It did no good to dwell on her feelings for he was leaving as soon as he could. Byleth only knew of this land and these woods while Dimitri was needed outside where his people were. They came from separate worlds and he just had to accept that they will never see each other again when he left.

With one last rebellious glare, Dimitri focused on Claude’s forest green eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. “What kind of deal?”  


He thought about it after the faun had disappeared with a smug grin, after he had spent too long climbing out of the pit (almost as if it got deeper as he had made his way up). At the top, exhausted and dirty, he made his way back towards the cabin and his bed of hay in the barn.   
  
The deal Dimitri made with Claude seemed to have been taken right out of a storybook. Eight fae spirits, including Claude himself, dwelled in the forest. Dimitri was to find them, and challenge them. The tasks he was to perform would be up to the spirits themselves and Dimitri assumed he would always be at a disadvantage. He was loath to make a deal with faun. Everything he had ever heard about the fae claimed they were shifty, and rarely put themselves in a position to lose to anyone. To make a deal with the fae meant binding himself to them until the deal was complete, but Dimitri didn't see any other choice if he wanted to escape this forest.


End file.
